Buscando tú limite
by Mary-chan n.n
Summary: Adlet Mayer es un chico que va en su primer año de preparatoria, no le gustan las cosas singulares, por lo que intenta descubrir algo nuevo, molestando a su compañero Goldof, pero, que es lo que en realidad esconde?
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en este sitio, por lo que no entiendo bien como presentar mis historias, jeje pero de alguna forma me las arregle, bueno mi primer fic a subir es sobre Rokka no Yuusha, quizás la temática cambie un poco, con un Adlet mas coqueto, pero así me gusta él, también les digo que quizás el resumen diga algo, pero luego la historia ira transformándose, desde ya quedan advertidos que será un fic yaoi con un AdletxGoldof, pero tambien va a ver insinuaciones de chicas pero no pasara a más (ejemplo Rolonia). Espero que les guste, y tambien espero encontrar lectores aunque Rokka no yuusha no tiene muchos seguidores. ah por ultimo cuando alguien nombra a Adlet me gusta poner Adoretto por su pronunciación en japonés.

Buscando tú limite…

Capitulo 1

Adlet Mayer, el cual va en su primer año de preparatoria, es un chico alegre pero reservado, posee una gran inteligencia que la oculta de los demás para mantenerse en un perfil bajo, aunque es bueno socializando con los demás, prefiere la mayor parte de su tiempo estar solo, por ello el único amigo que tiene es Raina, su amigo de infancia quien se preocupa mucho de Adlet por su tendencia a investigar peculiaridades de su entorno metiéndolo en problemas.

Adlet aparenta una frágil apariencia, con una piel pálida y su cabello largo rojizo que le da un toque sutil, es muy delgado y de mediana estatura, no posee mucha fuerza física, pero es una persona muy ágil.

A Adlet le interesa resolver misterios, por ello siempre está pensando en algo y es muy distraído, y si algo le interesa buscara la forma de complacer sus dudas.

Actualidad…

Ya había pasado unos días desde que comenzó su primer año de preparatoria, y aunque su amigo Raina iba en la misma clase que él, se habían separado de salón, a Adlet le tocaba la secció Raina la sección A. Había hecho una amiga, su nombre era Flemy, la chica más misteriosa de la clase quien no mostraba interés alguno en socializar con los demás, factor que llamo la atención de Adlet, y poco a poco fue ganando su atención, logrando una amistad con la chica.

Aparte de Flemy, a Adlet no le interesaba sus demás compañeros, para el eran personas comunes sin nada especial que contar o hacer, personas que se dejaban guiar por el común razonamiento, y eso no iba con él.

Adlet se sentaba atrás, junto a la ventana porque le gustaba observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero en ese instante no ocurría nada, lo mismo de siempre, ni un fenómeno antinatural, nada de nada. Ya había terminado la tarea, estaban en clase de Matemática, él era muy rápido por lo que siempre terminaba todo rápido, lo único que podía ver era a sus compañeros entretenidos en tratar de terminar sus tareas, y no podía entender como algo tan simple era algo tan complicado para ellos. Aun faltaba una hora para culminar la clase, por lo que trato de dormir, pero no pudo lograrlo, trato de concentrarse en sus pensamientos, pero tampoco podía hacerlo, buscaba algo mucho más allá de pensar, algo emocionante. Y luego pensó, ¿Qué es lo que emociona tanto a los jóvenes?, y comenzó a citar mentalmente todo lo que para la mayoría era divertido, y luego llego a la conclusión que donde más veía diversión era en las personas enamoradas, y nuevamente pensó "quizás la adrenalina del momento es lo que los divierte tanto" por lo que se imagino a él mismo enamorado y no le gusto la idea, por lo que nuevamente pensó que quizás molestar a alguien se asemejaría a la diversión de lo que conlleva el enamoramiento.

Busco a la persona indicada para sus fines, nadie llamaba su atención, no le gustaba para nada sus compañeros de clase, no le importaba que sea mujer o hombre, simplemente quería experimentar la sensación del placer con alguien. Cuando finalmente se iba a dar por vencido, miro a su costado y se percato de la presencia de su compañero Goldof, quien para su parecer no estaba mal, pero había un problema era muy callado y parecía siempre estar metido en su mundo, y eso no era todo, Adlet una vez que intento hablarle, se dio cuenta que miraba a Nashetania, la chica más linda del Salón y a partir de entonces todos los días lo veía observar a Nashetania percatándose que tenía un interés por ella. Decidió intentar buscar el interés de Goldof, seria todo un desafío y además le intrigaba saber cómo reaccionaría Goldof, quizás le correspondería, lo ignoraría o lo acusaría con los demás, sea cual fuera la respuesta estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Adlet: -en voz baja- Oye Goldof, Goldof!

Y Goldof lo ignoraba.

Adlera: Goldof! Goldof!

A Goldof le pareció escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, pero creyó que era su imaginación y prefirió ignorar su llamado.

Adlet: "Creo que no voy a lograr nada llamándolo, quizás si le tiro algo, logre llamar su atención"

Entonces Adlet quita una hoja de su cuaderno y le tira a Goldof, pero no siente el contacto de la hoja con su cuerpo…

Adlet: "creo que no funciono, intentare con otra cosa"

Y entonces le tira a Goldof su lápiz, pero tampoco lo sintió.

Adlet: "Maldito Goldof, o se hace o es?"

Y entonces agarra su cartuchera y con la ira que tenia por la falta de atención de Goldof, la tira más fuerte y se impacta con su cabeza. Goldof se percata del objeto, y mira hacia el lado de dónde provino y mira mal hacia Adlet…

Goldof: Fuiste tú Adoretto?

Adlet descaradamente le responde con un sí para luego decirle…

Adlet: es que no me hacías caso, te llamé unas cuantas veces y no había señales de ti…

Goldof: -secamente le responde- que quieres?

Adlet ignorando la mala manera de responder de Goldof y alegremente le dice…

Adlet: veo que te cuesta mucho resolver los problemas, puedo ayudarte si quieres…

Goldof en verdad necesitaba ayuda, no sabía cómo resolver los problemas, no era muy bueno en las matemáticas, pero no le gustaba recibir ayuda de los demás.

Goldof: no necesito tú ayuda… -y vuelve a mirar sus apuntes-

Adlet: vamos ese trabajo vale muchos puntos –y lo dice tentadoramente-

Goldof comienza a dudar, porque tenía baja calificación en la materia…

Goldof: está bien, pero la profesora se puede molestar…

Adlet: por eso no te preocupes…

Y en eso Adlet alza la voz, y llama a la profesora, captando su atención…

Adlet: Maestra!

Profesora: que quieres Mayer?

Adlet: ya he terminado mi trabajo, está de acuerdo en que ayude a Goldof?

Profesora: me parece perfecto! Alumnos como tú hacen falta, deberían tomar como ejemplo chicos a su compañero…

Y nuevamente Adlet se dirige a Goldof.

Adlet: jeje ahora no tienes objeción alguna verdad?

Goldof simplemente mueve su cabeza en señal de negación y vuelve a dirigirse a su cuaderno…

Adlet mueve su silla y la coloca al lado de la de Goldof, incomodándolo un poco…

Goldof: no te acerques tanto…

Adlet: -ingenuamente contesta- si no estoy cerca de ti, como piensas que te ayudare.-Luego se pega a Goldof- mira esto se resuelve así! –y agarra la mano de Goldof, indicando como tenía que hacerlo- primero aquí, y luego resuelves esto para luego poder finalizarla de esta manera- todo lo decía con tono un poco sensual-

Goldof no entendía lo que pasaba, le apenaba mucho tener tan cerca a su compañero, pero no quería reprocharlo por miedo a ofenderlo, Adlet le daba cosquillas, estaba tan cerca de él, se movía mucho, y su piel era tan suave, y verlo de cerca lo estaba exaltando, pronunciaba las palabras de forma única, y aunque entendía lo que le estaba explicando quería perderse en su voz, era una delicia escucharlo. Sin embargo estaba preocupado de que pensaría Nashetania si los viera tan juntos, por lo que interrumpió a Adlet.

Goldof: ya lo entiendo, creo que puedo hacerlo solo…

Adlet se separo lentamente de Goldof mirándolo fijamente diciéndole…

Adlet: está bien, me gustaría ver si lo logras, estaré pendiente de ti Goldof.

Por lo que le había explicado Adlet, ya entendía en qué consistía resolver los problemas, pero el hecho de que Adlet esté pendiente de él mirándolo tan dulcemente lo ponía nervioso.

Goldof: a.. así está bien? –tímidamente le muestra lo que había hecho-

Adlet se pone a inspeccionar para luego exponer su opinión…

Adlet: veamos… -y mira el cuaderno- esto está bien, esto también, todo está bien…, no! Espera aquí hay un error – y se acerca nuevamente a Goldof, y este se agita ante tal acción- mira aquí está el error, debiste cambiar el signo, pero te felicito casi eres todo un experto…

Goldof se sonroja por el halago de Adlet, nadie aparte de Nashetania lo había halagado antes…

Goldof: supongo que gracias…

Adlet: -Sonriendo y amablemente le dice- Cuando quieras Goldof estoy para ti… - y dicho esto suena el timbre y Adlet se retira-

Goldof se había quedado pasmado, nunca se imagino que Adlet podía ser una persona muy encantadora…

Y sin darse cuenta se aproxima Nashetania y le dice…

Nashetania: Oh Goldof-kun veo que ya terminaste el trabajo, que tal si vamos afuera… -y le sonríe, pero por algún motivo su sonrisa ya no era tan deslumbrante como antes-

Goldof: de acuerdo, vamos –y se retiran-

Nashetania era una chica muy atractiva, era inteligente, era amable, era dulce, en fin, captaba la mirada de todos, se había convertido en amiga de Goldof porque en una ocasión Nashetania estaba siendo perseguida por unos maleantes y Goldof la defendió, la joven estaba tan agradecida y al notar que iban al mismo colegio le ofreció su amistad como agradecimiento, y desde entonces confía mucho en Goldof, y él la aprecia mucho porque es la única que no le tiene miedo ya que para los demás tiene una apariencia amenazadora por lo que todos prefieren evitarlo.

Nashetania le gustaba mucho, y quería estar siempre a su lado para protegerla, pero la chica al parecer estaba enamorada de otra persona.

En el patio…

Nashetania: Oh Goldof-kun veo que hiciste un amigo, pienso que Adlet y tú se llevaran bien, por lo que deberías tratar de conversar con él, ya sabes, para tener a quien molestar…

Goldof: no creo que seamos amigos, él solo me ayudo con mi tarea…

Nashetania: Si de algo estoy segura, es que le interesas a Adlet, el no ayuda a nadie por ayudar, por eso te digo que trata de ser tu amigo y tú no lo permites…

Goldof: quizás…

Nashetania: Goldof-kun me preocupas no siempre voy a estar contigo y por ello quiero que tengas a alguien en quien confiar, solo piénsalo… si?

Goldof: lo pensare, aunque no necesito a nadie… -y luego se retira, porque sabía que la chica era insistente, y le comenzaba a molestar el tema-

Nashetania solo se queda pensando, y luego va junto a sus amigas a charlar para informarse de todo lo ocurrido en la institución, porque como chica popular que era debía mantenerse al día.

En otra parte estaban Adlet y Flemy, en ocasiones cuando Adlet no desaparecía en busca de misterios o inquietudes, ambos iban a sentarse en horas del recreo detrás de edificio principal para charlar o simplemente mirar el cielo azul o las nubes que los entretenía mucho.

Flemy era una chica seria, no le gustaba hablar mucho, y cuando hablaba era directa, no daba vueltas para expresar sus opiniones, en ocasiones sus críticas eran muy fuertes pero Adlet ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

Ambos estaban recostados sobre el pasto mirando el cielo, Flemy acaba de comer su comida preparada para el receso, pero Adlet nuevamente se había acostado sin probar nada, nunca lo hacía, su hermana le preparaba algo para llevar, pero no quería comer, quizás tenía algún motivo para no hacerlo, o quizás era solo capricho, pero Flemy nunca le pregunto porque nunca lo hacía, total cada quien debía preocuparse por alimentarse.

Parecía ser uno de esos días en que su simple compañía bastaba, pero en esta ocasión Flemy interrumpió el silencio, lo cual era bastante raro porque eso era propio de Adlet no de ella.

Flemy: Veo que hoy te ha surgido ser solidario… - lo dice tranquilamente-

Adlet: -se toma una pausa y contesta- veo que has notado mi interés por Goldof, jajaja, Flemy, tú como siempre eres muy observadora-

Flemy: Sea lo que sea que estés tramando ten cuidado, que si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar…

Adlet era el único amigo de Flemy y ella lo valoraba mucho por eso en ocasiones podía ser sobreprotectora y no aprobaba que nadie se acerque a él, porque lo que tenia de inteligente lo tenia de ingenuo, su amigo en ocasiones podía ser engañado fácilmente por los demás.

Adlet: no te preocupes Flemy, no me pasara nada malo…

El descanso termino, y debían volver, y en unos de los pasillos antes de su salón de clases se esconde esperando a Goldof, y para su fortuna este viene solo, oportunidad perfecta para empezar a molestarlo.

Al pasar Goldof por el pasillo, en un rincón siente que alguien lo estira, de lo distraído que estaba se dejo llevar y en eso se da cuenta que era su compañero Adlet que lo arrincona por la pared.

Adlet: -susurrándole al oído le dice- Te estaba esperando Goldof-kun- Goldof no responde por lo sorprendido que estaba y el chico solo continua hablando- lo has hecho muy bien hoy, por lo que mereces un premio –en ello enrolla sus brazos sobre su cuello y le deposita un pequeño beso- eso es todo Goldof-kun, pero luego puede haber más- y se retira antes de llamar la atención-

De la impresión Goldof no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba molesto, como se atrevía Adlet a robarle un beso y a no respetar su intimidad, y además irse como si nada, no sabía qué hacer, era algo que no podía dejar de lado, por lo que le exigiría una explicación…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, lamento haber tardado para aquellos que siguen mi pequeña historia. Aquí la continuación así que espero les guste n.n

Rokka no Yuusha es de Ishio Yamagata y no es mía la serie. Solo tomo prestado a sus personajes.

Capitulo 2

Goldof era una persona seria, jamás expondría su problema en frente de todos, estaba molesto con Adlet, pero no quería acusarlo directamente en público. No lo entendía, durante toda la clase se la paso observando al chico de cabello rojizo y este parecía distraído, como podía actuar de tal manera luego de haberlo besado inesperadamente, al finalizar la clase quiso detenerlo para exigirle una explicación de su actuar, pero cuando se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, Adlet ya no estaba en su lugar, había desaparecido del salón.

Al día siguiente trato de llegar temprano para encontrar a Adlet, pero para su mala suerte este llego tarde, tuvieron historia y luego literatura en ambas materias Adlet parecía concentrado, por lo que no pudo interrumpirlo, pero al tocar el timbre del descanso, el chico de cabello largo se acerca a él.

Adlet: -con una gran sonrisa dice- Buenos días Goldof-kun, lamento no haberte saludado antes pero por ciertas cuestiones he llegado tarde, que te parece si vamos juntos al receso.

Goldof: Mmm… no puedo debo acompañar a Nashetania…

Y en eso se acerca la nombrada…

Nashetania: Hola Adoretto-san, Goldof-kun por mí no hay problema puedes ir con Adoretto-san, y no quiero un no por respuesta… -y mira a Adlet- Oye Adoretto-san cuida bien de Goldof-kun.

Adlet: no te preocupes estará en buenas manos…

Goldof solo quedo callado, al parecer su amiga lo estaba rechazando…

Adlet: vamos Goldof… - Adlet se retira y el más alto solo lo sigue-

El chico de cabellera rojiza lleva a Goldof a un costado un poco alejado del edificio central del colegio, el lugar era muy grande por lo que había varios lugares perfectos para perderse de vista de los demás.

Cuando Adlet se detiene Goldof comienza a hablar…

Goldof: Adoretto quisiera decirte algo… -pero al fin y al cabo tenia vergüenza de hablar de lo ocurrido anteriormente-

Adlet: -sensualmente le dice- si te escucho Goldof…

Goldof: veras lo de ayer –no sabía cómo decirlo- me molesta lo que hiciste, y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir…

Adlet: jajaja veo que no te gusto, mi lindo compañero –y se acerca a Goldof y lo arrincona sobre la muralla que estaba cerca de ellos- acaso no te gusta mis caricias-y mete su mano dentro de la camisa de Goldof y comienza a acariciar su abdomen y su pecho- Goldof no te gustaría divertirte con migo? –y le muerde levemente su oído, logrando que escuche su agitada respiración- no te agrada mi compañía- y lo besa apasionadamente-

Nuevamente lo había agarrado desprevenido y se estaba dejando aprovechar por su compañero, las palabras no salían de su boca, la ira que tenía se le había pasado, estar con Adlet le hacía sentir cosas nuevas, pero debía actuar, estaba siendo besado y correspondía al beso.

Luego de un instante se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba por lo que reprocha a su ahora acompañante…

Goldof: Suéltame! –y lo empuja fuertemente logrando que Adlet caiga al piso sentado- esto no está bien, aléjate de mí!

Adlet: -simulando tristeza dice- está bien, creo que fue un error de mi parte actuar así, no debí presionarte… creo que no te agrado-

Goldof: -viendo la tristeza de su compañero y sintiéndose culpable lo agarra del brazo- espera no quise ofenderte Adoretto, eres una persona bella por lo que no pienses que estas mal –lo decía con mucha vergüenza- pero no está bien eso… eso que haces…

Adlet: -alegrándose internamente contesta- de verdad piensas eso de mi, Goldof eres muy dulce, si tienes miedo de eso yo… -y se acerca a su oído y le susurra- yo tratare de ser discreto mi lindo Goldof –y se aleja un poco, le mira de frente le guiñe un ojo y luego se va dejándolo solo-

Goldof estaba anonadado, Adlet podía cambiar tan rápido su actitud que le estaba comenzando a asustar, pero también le empezaba a gustar…

Goldof: "que rayos me sucede, yo quería alejarlo ahora le di oportunidad, Nashetania lo siento… mi razón y mi ser es para ti, definitivamente Adlet es una amenaza"

Perdido en sus pensamientos luego toca el timbre y regresa a clases…

Para Goldof nuevamente Adlet se había transformado, cada vez que un profesor se ponía a explicar, su compañero parecía entrar en completo trance y solo al finalizar la clase parecía volver a sus sentidos. Espera porque Goldof ahora se fijaba en lo que hacia Adlet en realidad no le importaba lo que ese descarado hacia, o tal vez si?.

….

Desde el día en que Adlet se atrevió a acosarlo, comenzó a fijarse más en él, y aunque lo frecuentaba mucho, el chico no dejaba de ser alguien misterioso, era el último en llegar a clases y el primero en irse, parecía que escondía algo, además siempre estaba distraído y ocupado en algo, y en ocasiones desaparecía. Comenzaba a preocuparlo, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en el tema.

… …

Otro día de clases y era momento de las Clases de Educación Física, el pelinegro odiaba el día de Educación Física, era el momento en donde salían al patio para realizar algún deporte, o alguna serie de ejercicio por parte del profesor del área, era el día feliz de todos siempre y cuando no se asomara en sus vidas. Todos tenían miedo de formar equipo con él, ya que temían resultar lesionados por la extremada fuerza que poseía el chico.

Para su mala suerte, era un día de examen sorpresa en donde debía buscar un compañero de equipo para realizar dicha prueba…

Profesor: bueno chicos busquen para su pareja, hombre con hombre, y mujer con mujer, dentro de un rato los llamare para comenzar las actividades…

Todos estaban formando equipo, se sentía solo nuevamente, nadie lo quería, y su odia hacia los demás estaba comenzando a crecer nuevamente, solo Nashetania era capaz de calmar su ira, pero en esta ocasión ella no podía salvarlo.

Y metido en sus pensamiento y mirando al suelo, no se percata que Adlet se le acerca…

Adlet: Oye Goldof, te gustaría ser mi compañero de equipo? – y le susurra – no te suena algo sugerente hombre con hombre, si quieres podemos hacer algo más que deportes –y se ríe pícaramente-

Adlet había llegado como un ángel para salvarlo, acaso no escuchaba los rumores que decía que era capaz de destrozar los huesos?, en realidad no importaba, porque estaba frente a él, esperando una respuesta y mirándolo fijamente…

Y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, uno de sus compañeros se acerca a Adlet y le dice…

Compañero: Oye Adoretto, se mi compañero, ni intentes ser compañero del gigante…

Eso fue un golpe fuerte para Goldof, pero al rato Adlet contesto…

Adlet: no gracias, ya tengo un compañero, y además se llama Goldof no gigante, así que por favor respétalo –y lo mira de mala manera-

Compañero: como digas Adoretto-san, espero logren buenos resultados! –y se larga-

Adlet: y bien Goldof, quieres ser mi compañero?

Goldof: por supuesto que si… -y le sonríe-

Adlet estaba sorprendido pero trataba de disimularlo, el inexpresivo Goldof le había sonreído, eso sí que era algo nuevo.

Las pruebas habían comenzado la cual consistía en abdominales y una carrera de relevos, para luego finalizar con ejercicios donde se debía atajar al compañero para estirar bien el cuerpo.

A la hora de empezar las pruebas Adlet demostró su talento deportivo, había hecho 50 abdominales en un minuto, habían tenido la mejor marca en carrera, y los ejercicios de estiramiento solo eran para evitar las lesiones en el cuerpo.

Era fabuloso trabajar con Adlet, era un excelente compañero, realmente se sincronizaban mutuamente, era perfecto…

Al finalizar la prueba el profesor los felicito por el excelente desempeño y luego se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse la ropa deportiva por el uniforme normal. Debían asearse por lo que era indispensable tomar una ducha.

En eso ambos escuchan una conversación por parte de sus compañeros que era más o menos así:

Compañero1: como quisiera que hubiera baños mixtos, así podríamos mirar más de lo permitido…

Compañero2: si sería la gloria.

Compañero3: en especial compartir un baño con Nashetania, eso sería una alegría total…

Adlet se percata que Goldof se estaba enfureciendo por lo dicho por sus compañeros, por lo que decide intervenir en la conversación…

Adlet: que absurdo, pensaba que eran chicos serios y decentes –y los mira sensualmente para luego quitarse su remera y en el acto mover su cabellera de un lado a otro haciendo uso de su delicada apariencia- al parecer son unos degenerados -y lo dice con voz provocativa-

Todos se sonrojan, Adlet había logrado cautivarlos tanto visualmente como sonoramente… y luego queda en shorts y se mete en una de las regaderas, ocasionando que los presentes desearan que los deleite un poco más.

Compañero2: nunca me había dado cuenta, o es mi idea o Adoretto es un poco sensual.

Compañero1: aunque suene raro, estas en lo cierto…

Compañero3: es algo lindo… -y los tres suspiran-

De alguna forma Goldof seguía enfadado por las tonterías que decían sus compañeros, pero menos porque también quedo embelesado por el chico de larga cabellera…

Ese descarado era atractivo y peligroso, acaso quería provocarlo? Y lo peor de todo que le hacía dudar de su amor por la chica rubia, eso era lo peor, no podía, su amor por ella era incondicional y no permitiría que su compañero interfiera con sus sentimientos aunque Nashetania no sintiera lo mismo.

Continuara…

Mis pequeños lectores esto es todo por ahora, ya tengo algunas ideas de cómo continuar, no sabía si tenía lectores y no quería hacer la historia sin un público. Mis intenciones son continuarlo pronto (dentro de una o dos semanas) por lo tanto aquellos interesados en leerla solo esperen, por adelantado gracias a aquellos que leen, Bye Bye.

Gracias por los review, sin duda me impulsaron para continuar la historia. Muchas gracias n.n


End file.
